Of Hearts and Wine
by Bremol
Summary: Elsie receives a bit of a surprise for Valentine's Day. Part of the CarsonxHughes Love Fest Challenge.


A/N: I started working on this when I came up with my challenge, CarsonxHughes Love Fest. I'm barely going to make it posting it for Valentine's Day. Sigh...real life. Ugh. This was supposed to be a M story, but it didn't quite end up that way. Oh well.

Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited my last M story. I appreciate it very much!

* * *

Elsie watched from the open servant's door as the lords and ladies moved about the ballroom floor, the ladies' party dresses making swishing sounds that became part of the music. She envied the women dancing in the arms of their husbands, even the ones who weren't wives, but merely lovers. They were all able to be held openly without thought, without fear of repercussion. Closing her eyes, she let herself dream of being able to be held, to dance in the arms of the man she loved without having to hide in fear of what would happen if they were caught. Although that man, as of late, showed no signs of anything more than a mere tolerance of her at best.

"Mrs. Hughes?" Anna asked as she came up behind her. "Are you alright?"

Elsie opened her eyes and smiled at the young woman. "I'm fine, Anna. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mr. Bates? I know that you have the night off."

Anna smiled. "I do, and I was with him, but," she bit her lip. "There's something I had to do first." She held out a card. "This is for you. It's from Mr. Bates and I."

Elsie looked down at the card in her hand and felt her eyes misting. Blinking rapidly to stem the tears, she looked up at Anna. "Oh Anna, how sweet."

"Will you come? We want to say thank you for everything you've done for us." Anna lowered her voice. "Mr. Bates told me what you did for him with the limp corrector. He's very fond of you, you know." She winked at the older woman. "If I didn't know better, I would be a bit jealous."

Elsie shook her head. "Nothing to worry yourself with, Lass. I would be honored to join you, but don't you want to be alone tonight? Just the two of you? It is after all the first year you'll have together. And it will be terribly late."

"And all of us must eat. Mr. Bates and I must wait until Lady Mary and His Lordship have gone to bed, so we'll not be waiting long for you."

"Didn't we just agree that you have the night off?" Elsie frowned.

"We have the night until they're ready for bed."

"Ah." Elsie sighed and nodded. "Alright then. I'll join you." Smiling at the younger woman, she turned back to look out at the dancers. "They're all enjoying themselves. That's good after the grief in this house."

"It's very good. With the expected baby, there's something to celebrate."

"Another wee babe in the house." Elsie sighed then tucked the card into her pocket. "I'd best get on about my business or Mr. Carson will be scolding me."

"I'll go back to the cottage to check on things. How much longer do you think they'll be?"

"I'm hoping a half hour."

Anna nodded. "I'll hurry then. Later, Mrs. Hughes."

"Take Mr. Bates with you, Anna. I don't want you out by yourself this late."

Anna chuckled and nodded as she walked away. "Yes, Mrs. Hughes."

CnE

Charles pulled the box from his pocket and opened it to stare at the item inside. It was a frivolity, one that had cost him a pretty penny, but seeing the look on Elsie's face would be worth any cost. He should have given her something like this long ago, but he hadn't been willing to admit his feelings until he'd thought he was going to lose her to cancer. Then they'd lost Lady Sybil. The loss had nearly overwhelmed them all, but Elsie had been his strength as he'd mourned the youngest of the girls he'd watched grow from babies.

Stuffing the box safely back in his pocket, Charles picked up the card he'd hand drawn for Elsie and opened the door to his pantry, looking about to make sure she wasn't around. Satisfied he wouldn't be caught, he hurried down the hall to her sitting room, opening the door and easily making his way to her desk without turning on the light. Placing the card where he was sure she'd find it, he left and closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief at having accomplished his task.

"Mr. Carson, what _are_ you doing?" Mrs. Patmore asked as she looked at the man with a brow raised in suspicion.

"Never you mind," he growled. "Is the hamper ready?"

Mrs. Patmore shook her head, a knowing smirk on her lips, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Yes, it's ready. I've sent it on with Mr. Bates." Smiling up at her friend, she stepped closer. "Thank you."

Charles frowned. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For finally making up your mind to tell her how you feel. She's been rather sad these last few days with all the fuss over love and the like. Of course she's not told me, but I've heard her," Mrs. Patmore paused, biting her lip, uncertain she should go on.

"You've heard what?" Charles prodded for the rest of her statement.

"I've heard her crying at night. My room is just the other side of hers."

Charles swallowed and looked away. "Crying because?" he asked, sure he already knew the answer.

"Because there's been so much heartache in this house. Because," she licked her lips, moving closer, dropping her voice even more. "Because you sang for her and then you hurt her time and time again after with the things you said. She disappoints you? How could you say that to her? How could you accuse her of having no standards? Just a little bit of kindness goes a long way, Mr. Carson. She's more standards in her little finger than you've in your whole being."

Charles watched as Mrs. Patmore walked away, shocked at her sudden tirade. How had she known Elsie was hurt by all of that when he hadn't? She'd taken it all just as she always had, with a flippant look and remark. Then he remembered the look she'd quickly hidden the day he'd told her she disappointed him. "Stupid fool," he murmured and turned toward the stairs, making his way up to help make sure all the guests were seen to properly as they left.

"Mr. Carson." Elsie whispered the name as they passed on the stairs. "Thomas has things well in hand with getting the guests in their respective cars."

"Fine then, I'll check on the dining room."

She nodded, not looking him in the eye. "I'm rather tired tonight, Mr. Carson. Maybe we'll have a bit of wine tomorrow night in your study."

Swallowing at the look on her face, the sadness in her voice was unmistakable to his trained ears. "Fine, Mrs. Hughes. Have a pleasant night."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson. Goodnight." Elsie whispered as she continued on her way. She couldn't understand how things had gone so wrong. Yes, she could, she amended. She'd let herself fall in love, something she'd sworn to herself she would never do.

CnE

"Mr. Branson?" Elsie questioned as she looked up at the man standing in her sitting room door, her hands paused in their action of buttoning up her coat.

"Hello, Mrs. Hughes." Tom smiled at the older woman that had always been so warm and caring toward him. "I'm here to take you to dinner."

Elsie blinked. "What?"

"Aren't you having dinner with Mr. Bates and Anna?"

"I am, but I can walk."

Tom shook his head. "No. It's too cold and too late at night for that. I'm going to drive you."

"Oh but," she started to argue, stopping when he gave her a huge grin and a shake of his head. "Fine," she huffed, shaking her head at his cheek.

"You've been good to me, Mrs. Hughes. This is my way of saying thank you."

Elsie smiled at the young man as she pinned her hat into place. "Very well then. Although I wasn't kind to you to earn favors, Mr. Branson."

"I know that, Mrs. Hughes. You were just being you, the mother of all of us lonely, hurting souls."

Elsie started to answer, but noticed a card sitting on her desk. "What's this?"

"I don't know." Tom answered, hoping she believed him.

Elsie raised an eyebrow then stuck the card in her handbag. "I'll look at it when we get to Mr. Bates and Anna's cottage."

Holding out his arm, Tom smiled at her when she tucked her hand in the crook. "The car is waiting out back."

Elsie followed along beside him, still amazed at the kindness of everyone. "About what you said earlier, Mr. Branson," she spoke up just before she got into the car. "You're all the only children I've ever had."

"We know. And most of us are very proud to have you as our second mother." Tom kissed her cheek, chuckling when she blushed and scolded him for his foolishness. Shutting the door, he got into the driver's seat and headed off toward their destination and the surprise that was waiting for her.

CnE

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elsie." Charles whispered when she walked into the room, her eyes wide as she took in the fire, the table set for two, the flowers, the wine.

"This isn't Mr. Bates and Anna's cottage."

"No. It isn't. You were never going to have dinner with them."

"Oh?"

"I planned all of this and when they found out what I was doing, they wanted to help. Even Mr. Branson seemed eager."

"He was very sweet to drive me here." Elsie bit her lip. "Charles, what is all of this? You," her voice shook and she turned away from him. "I've disappointed you. Why would you do this for someone you barely tolerate?"

Charles felt his heart breaking. _What have I done?_ he questioned himself as he moved to stand behind her, lifting his arms to rest his hands on her shoulders. "I've been a stupid, old fool, Elsie. I said those things, but I didn't mean them. I could never be disappointed in you. And tolerate you? Elsie, I wouldn't know what to do without you." Turning her to look at him, he pulled the box from his pocket. "Here," he whispered as he handed it to her.

Elsie blinked as she reached out a shaking hand to take the gift, her heart pounding in her chest. Opening it, she gasped and looked up at Charles. "What," she started, her voice shaking. "A heart?"

"My heart, Elsie. It's yours if you'll have it."

Elsie felt tears spilling down her cheeks as she fingered the delicate chain then traced over the heart shaped locket that dangled from it. When she lifted the necklace from the box, she gasped, "It's beautiful, but Charles, you must have spent a year's pay. It's too much."

"It doesn't matter what was spent on it. All that matters is," he paused and cupped her face. "Will you forgive me? Will you accept my heart?"

"Yes," she whispered, a smile blooming across her face.

Charles returned the smile and caressed the tears from her cheeks. Pressing a kiss gently to her lips, he smiled again when he pulled back. "Dinner's growing cold. Let me help you with your coat."

Elsie sniffed as she nodded and pulled her arms out of her coat before holding up her hand. "Help with this?" she asked as the necklace dangled from her fingers.

Charles took it from her, undoing the clasp before placing it around her neck and refastening it. Pressing a kiss to the soft skin barely visible above the collar of her dress, he squeezed her shoulders. "There you are."

Elsie looked down at the heart resting against the swell of her breasts. "I'll wear it always."

"Elsie?" Charles asked a moment later as he helped her scoot her chair closer to the table.

"Yes?" Elsie asked as she watched him sit across from her and lift the cloths from their meal. "Oh my," she breathed.

"All of your favorites, and the wine I know you especially like."

"Oh Charles."

"Now, back to what I had intended to ask you."

"Oh yes. What is it?"

"Why were you so surprised? Didn't you get my card?"

"Card?" she asked puzzled for a moment until she remembered the card she'd hastily tucked into her handbag. "Oh!" she stood and moved to where she'd laid her handbag down and reached inside. "This?" she asked as she turned to him.

"That," he nodded.

Moving back to the table, she settled in her chair once more and carefully opened the envelope. Looking at the hand drawn picture of herself, she blinked up at him. "You did this?"

He blushed and nodded. "I did. I couldn't find a card I liked so I decided to make one myself."

Looking back down at the drawing, she marveled at the talent of the man that she'd had no idea he possessed. Reading the words neatly written beneath, she felt tears filling her eyes again. _She who holds the keys to the house, holds the keys to this heart._

"I know the words are silly."

"Oh no." She shook her head. "No, they're not, Charles. They're perfect."

CnE

Elsie shivered as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. "This is a strange dance, Mr. Carson," she managed to tease breathlessly as he moved them about the room in a slow dance. "There's no music, and I'm positively sure you're holding me closer than is proper."

Charles heard the teasing lilt in her voice and smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "Let me call you Sweetheart, I'm in love with you," he began to sing, his voice mellow as he caressed her back. "Let me hear you whisper that you love me too."

"I love you," she whispered as he continued to sing.

"Keep the love light glowing in your eyes so blue," he stared down at her. "The most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen," he whispered then finished. "Let me call you Sweetheart, I'm in love with you."

Elsie studied the eyes staring down at her and shivered. "Charles?"

"Yes, Darling?"

She smiled at the endearment, something she had never thought to hear him say. "Show me," she breathed as she pressed herself against him.

"Elsie?"

"I didn't buy you a gift. Let this be my gift."

"I don't expect anything, Elsie. Having dinner with you, having you forgive me and accept the necklace was, and is, enough."

"But it isn't enough for me."

Charles studied her blue eyes, finding all the assurance he needed that this was indeed what she wanted. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom, raising an eyebrow when he found a made bed, the covers turned back. "I promise I had nothing to do with this."

Elsie chuckled as she cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It would seem one of your helpers had a few ideas in mind about how we would be spending our night."

"These are linens from the house." Charles told her as he gently set her on her feet by the bed.

"Anna it was then." Elsie blushed and shook her head. "The cheeky thing."

"She's in love and happy. I suppose she wants everyone to be happy."

"And are we happy?"

Gently pulling the pins from her hair, Charles held her gaze. "We can be. I'll try to remember to think about what I say before I say it." The final pin out, he tucked it into the pocket of his waistcoat with the others then gently combed his fingers through the long, soft curls he'd free of their confines. "Beautiful."

Elsie shivered at the husky quality of his voice and the feel of his fingers in her hair as he tilted her head up, his mouth covering hers in a hungry yet gentle kiss. Curling her fingers in the lapels of his jacket, she gave herself up to the emotions, the passion, the need. Pressing herself closer, she moaned when his tongue pressed between her lips as she opened them willingly to let him taste and explore.

Charles groaned at the first taste of her. Mint and tea and sweet and, oh god he was going to lose control just from the taste of her. Pulling back, he stared down at her. "My god, Elsie."

Trembling, Elsie reached out to the buttons of his waistcoat. "Too many clothes," she mumbled making him chuckle.

"Maybe it would be faster if we undressed ourselves. At least we both know what we're doing that way."

Elsie smiled and nodded. "Might be best."

Charles let her go, his hands hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt and trousers as he watched Elsie. Her long fingers were graceful as she unbuttoned the tiny hidden buttons of her dress. Laying his clothes over the footboard of the bed, he turned to find her just pulling off her corset. Eyes going unfocused for a moment, he shook his head to clear it.

"Charles?" Elsie whispered as she held out her hand. "Are you alright?"

Taking her hand and moving closer to her, Charles tenderly caressed her shoulder with his free hand. "I was just momentarily blinded by how beautiful you are."

"Are you sure you aren't still blind?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're beautiful, Elsie. All dark hair, blue eyes, and creamy skin." He caressed down her arm and lifted her hand to his lips. "And soft. So very soft."

Biting her lip when he gently lifted her shift over her head, she closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for his reaction. Feeling his large hand gently cup her breast, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she moved closer to him and rested a hand over his heart. "Love me, Charles."

Unbuttoning the pearl button that held her knickers closed, Charles watched as they fell down around her ankles. Holding her hands as she stepped out of them, he lifted her in his arms and laid her down in the middle of the bed. Joining her, he smiled as he caressed over the soft curves that were always hidden by the clothes she wore. "Don't ever doubt how beautiful you are. Just remember this night, remember how I looked at you," his voice lowered as he finished. "Remember how I touched you."

Breath catching when his mouth suckled a taut nipple between his lips, she tangled her fingers in his hair and held him to her. One day she would tell him why she doubted her beauty, but not now. Now she intended to lose herself in the feel of his touch, in the wet warmth of his mouth as it moved over her body. "Oh," she gasped when his hand slid between her thighs, nudging against them until she moved them further apart.

"Easy," he whispered as he slid a finger inside, gently working her to make sure she was ready.

Elsie easily turned on her side when Charles pulled back and tugged at her hip. Kissing him, she let him guide her leg over his, moaning into his mouth as he slowly pressed forward. Pulling out of the kiss, she cupped his cheek. "Don't hold back, Charles."

Understanding what she meant, Charles pushed all the way in, holding still to let her adjust. "I love you, Elsie Hughes," he whispered as he began to move.

Holding onto his arm, Elsie closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she whispered, "I love you, Charles Carson."


End file.
